xargusfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaden Ragnos
Kaden Ragnos is the son of Kain and Kallen Ragnos, and also the older twin brother of Dawn Ragnos. He is a supporting character for most of the story. Appearance He has white hair, which takes after his grandfather, along with red shricks. Light skin. Gold eyes. And has a tattoo on his back neck area. Personality Kaden has a quiet, calm and collected persona, and mostly sits around reading a book. He may appear to be laidback, comical and lazy, but Kaden has a serious side and the mind of an intelligent strategist. He is also considered by most people to be a delinquent, as he has a tattoo on his back neck area, but he just simply ignores this completely. He also happens to be very dramatic in drama plays, which makes him very talented in the art of role-playing with a sense of great skill and emotion. Though he has a cold and highly matured exterior, he also has a shy and nervous side, as he had a hard time trying to ask Naldia out on a date, but was able to pass with flying colors with Lust's advice. Keden is also very dependable and reliable, as he was trying to calm down Dark Zack from letting his uncontrolled emotions overtake him and help him save Dawn by keeping his composure. Though this lead to a near-death quarrel in his efforts to help his soon-to-be brother-in-law, Dark Zack regained his cool and knew that Kaden was just trying to help from the beginning. History Synopsis The Sword of Destiny Arc Dark Evolution Arc The Revelation Arc Bonding Journies Arc (Bonus 2) The Great Droid War Arc Battle of the Gods Arc Shattered Memories Arc Rings of Naught Arc Resurrection of Evil Arc Dualing Championship Arc Sith'arianfication Exam Date advice Zack VS the Ragnos Brothers finale Aftermath The Final War Arc A New Beginning Arc (Bonus 5) Powers & Abilities *'Immense Strength:' *'Immense Endurance:' *'Immense Durability:' *'Immense Speed:' *'Immense Reflexes:' *'Immense Flexibility:' *'Immense Agility:' *'Immense Power Level:' *'Fire & Ice manipulation:' 'Dark Mode' Kaden is able to enter Dark Mode from his own training in the darkness, and use its power without trouble. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Fire & Ice Manipulation:' 'Sith'arianfication' When Kaden passed the exams and attained the rank of a Sith'arian, he had finally gained the prestige of acquiring the Sith'arianfication form. However, when the process began, his mind, body, heart and soul were conflicted by the darkness and light of his existence, and he went berserk as a result. After the intervention by Lust, he finally maintained this form with full control. It has the following abilities: *'Enhanced Strength:' *'Enhanced Endurance:' *'Enhanced Durability:' *'Enhanced Speed:' *'Enhanced Reflexes:' *'Enhanced Flexibility:' *'Enhanced Agility:' *'Enhanced Stamina:' *'Enhnaced Power Level:' *'Enhanced Fire & Ice Manipulation:' 'Alpha Omega Wolfian/Sith'arianfication' 'Weapons' Family & Relatives *Kain Ragnos: Father *Kallen Ragnos: Mother *Dawn Ragnos: Younger Twin Sister **Dark Zack: Brother-in-Law **Julian Xargus: Nephew *Akuhiei Ragnos: Uncle *Maria Ragnos: Aunt *Marka Ragnos: Grandfather *Tahlia Ragnos: Grandmother *Jacob Xargus: Uncle-in-Law *Diana Xargus: Aunt-in-Law *Zack Xargus: Uncle-in-Law *Selia Vanick: Aunt-in-Law Relationships Zack Xargus Naldia Kona Kain Ragnos Kallen Ragnos Dawn Ragnos Akuhiei Ragnos Marka Ragnos Tahlia Ragnos Lust (Zack) Quotes Trivia